Hunger Games - Tome 1
by Hazelle6
Summary: Hunger Games du point de vue de Peeta. Je vais faire en sorte que cela ressemble le plus au bouquin, je pense qu'on sous estime un peu trop le rôle de Peeta et les épreuves qu'il à subi. Dans mon histoire je vais interpréter Peeta comme je l'ai toujours vu, courageux et pleins de sacrifices. Bonne lecture


**1**

Le jour de la moisson,

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux que ces mots résonnent déjà dans mon esprit. C'est aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours depuis 74 ans maintenant, que les tributs vont être tirés au sort. Deux enfants, un garçon, une fille. Lâchés dans un monde, non, une arène, sauvage, pour tuer, se battre jusqu'au dernier. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Le bon plaisir de notre cher capitole.

J'entends des pas appuyés et rapide grimper les escaliers menant à notre chambre à mes fréres et moi, ces pas on les connait biens, c'est ceux de notre mère. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter mes deux frères ainés et moi nous levons de nos matelas afin d'éviter une nouvelle tempête. Notre mère n'est pas un symbole de bonté, cela lui à d'ailleurs valu le doux surnom de « mégère » par les gens d'ici, j'ignore comment peuvent bien la surnommée les habitants de la veine… La veine est le « quartier des pauvres » ici, celui où sont entassés tous ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens de tenir leurs propres boutiques, ceux qu'on laisse vulgairement mourir de faim.

Les gens pourraient croire qu'en une telle journée, notre mère devenait une personne aimante dans la peur de perdre ses enfants, mais il n'en est rien. Elle ne change pas, jamais. C'est dans un fracas qu'elle ouvre la porte, comme toujours.

\- Il est temps de vous lever, Jayks va préparer la tournée du matin, Markson va chez le boucher chercher de la viande ensuite tu tiendra la boutque et Peeta les pâtisseries ne vont pas se décorer toutes seules.

Son air sévère peint sur le visage elle redescend en trombe, le jour de la moisson, ma mère ne travaille pas à la boutique, elle passe sa matinée à se pomponner et se préparer avec la femme du boucher. « Quitte à vous voir partir, autant faire bonne impression au capitole ! ».

Je mets mon sempiternelle tenue blanche, qui tire plutôt au gris et rejoint mon père à l'atelier de préparation. L'unique pendule de la boutique indique qu'il est six heures du matin et je me demande si dans la veine ceux qui travaillent à la mine qui est exclusivement fermée aujourd'hui arrivent vraiment à dormir… Mon père, un homme fort, un homme carré et surtout un homme courageux d'une part de par son métier d'autre part de par sa force à rester prés de sa femme depuis tant d'années. Ne sourit pas aujourd'hui, ce qui est pourtant à son habitude, il me regarde arriver et s'approche de moi, une tape sur l'épaule et un sourire tiré. Après tout je ne voie pourquoi j'aurai plus, il est vrai que nous, les « enfants des boutiques » ne risquons presque rien aux moissons, nos noms ne sont inscrits qu'une fois par an, contrairement aux jeunes de la veine qui se le font écrire plus souvent pour manger mieux.

Quelques heures après la prise du travail on entend frapper à l'arrière de la boutique, mon père me fait un signe de tête afin que je vérifie que notre mère n'est pas dans les parages puis il ouvre la porte a Gale. Un garçon de la veine, il est grand, il est fort et il a du charme qui plait à toutes les filles de l'école. Mais ce n'est même pas ça qui fait que je le jalouse, ce qui fait que je n'arrive pas à apprécier ce garçon, c'est qu'il est le meilleur ami d'une fille qui me plait énormément, qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps avec et que ce matin il apporte à mon père un écureuil que celui-ci lui échange contre un de nos beaux pains chauds, et une part de moi sait qu'il le partagera avec elle alors que moi je n'ai jamais pu lui offrir autre chose que deux miches trop cuites…

Je m'en rappelle encore comme si c'était hier, il pleuvait c'était un jour froid, l'un des plus froids qu'on est connu, je travaillai au four et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Elle fouillait dans nos poubelles qui venaient malheureusement d'être vidée, elle avait l'air si mal, elle mourrait de faim et ça se voyait sur elle… Ma mère et sortie la chasser et en rentrant elle était tellement remontée contre « ces pauvres qui dégoulinent dans les rues de la haute » que j'en aurait ressorti mon déjeuner. J'ai continué à la regarder reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre et alors j'ai fait la chose la plus courageuse que je n'ai surement jamais faite, j'ai bruler deux de nos miches. Lorsque ma mère la vue j'ai reçu une belle marque d'affection sur la joue, elle m'a ordonnée de lancer ces miches aux cochons de notre cour. Dehors j'ai commencé à leur en lancer des morceaux me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir faire pour donner ses deux miches à cette fille… C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnerie de la boutique à retentie et ma mère y partie en trombe ce qui m'a permis de lui jeter un coup d'œil et de lancer vers elle les deux miches. J'ai vu ses miches rebondir dans la boue, sous la pluie battante et après ça je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas avoir couru près d'elle pour lui donner en main propre.

L'heure de la moisson est une fois encore arrivée plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et tous les enfants du district se sont alignés selon leur âge des plus âgés aux plus jeunes, comme un rituel automatique. Sur le grand estrade pour l'occasion trône trois sièges, tout autour de la place il y avait des caméras pour ne pas rater un seul instant de ces jeux. Jamais je ne le dirait à voix haute, mais je hais ces jeux, leur principe, leur fonction et plus que tout leur but.

La cérémonie commence et Effie Trincket, la malheureuse représente du capitole, maheureuse parce qu'elle nous représente nous, le district douze, fait son apparition avec le maire, un homme bien et bon. On dit de lui qu'il est maire mais c'est plus un « qualificatif » qu'une réelle fonction. Le maire fait son discours habituel sur la façon avec laquelle nous devons tout au capitole ce qui est déplacé mais obligatoire et c'est au tour de Effie Trincket de se lancer dans son habituel « Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable ! » Elle dit ça d'un ton tellement joyeux que cela me dégoute, entre ça et ses cheveux roses je ne sait que trop ce qui me répugne le plus en elle ! La représentante s'étend un peu sur la fierté qu'elle éprouve à se trouver là avant de commencer la moisson à proprement dite en se dirigeant tout d'abord vers le pot transparent qui contient le nom de toutes les filles du district éligibles.

Lorsqu'elle y plonge sa main, j'ai une pensée pour Katniss, cette fille qui m'a toujours plu… Je n'ose imaginer combien de fois son prénom est inscrit avec son écriture soignée comme elle la présenté à l'école. Puis j'ai également une penser pour Delly, mon amie d'enfance, son prénom est inscrit le même nombre de fois que moi, ce qui m'inquiète un peu moins… Mais il suffit d'une fois…

\- Primrose Everdeen

Ce n'est pas elle ! Ce n'est pas Katniss Everdeen qui doit partir aujourd'hui ! En moi je suis heureux comme jamais jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce n'est certes pas elle… Mais c'est ça sœur, sa petite sœur que tout le monde aime ici, même ma mère semble la supporter. Je cherche automatique Katniss des yeux, elle semble pétrifiée, sans même réussir à prendre son souffle. La jeune Prim est presque arrivée aux marche lorsqu'une voix retentit et je ferme les yeux de douleur de l'entendre.

\- Prim ! Prim !

Sa voix se casse lorsqu'elle hurle le nom de sa sœur, elle se fraye un chemin jusqu'à celle-ci et la fait passer derrière elle dans un geste de protection.

\- Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !

Et je crois n'avoir jamais était aussi mal de ma vie, elle se sacrifiait pour sa sœur, elle partait aux jeux de la faim, elle disparaitra au capitole… Dans ma poitrine j'ai la sensation d'avoir le cœur qui se brise c'est une sensation effroyable. Mais la colère prend le dessus lorsque Gale s'approche de Katniss afin de séparer d'elle Primrose, encore lui et toujours lui… Je boue à un tel point que mes jointures blanchissent et que je n'entends même pas ce qu'Effie peut bien dire sur l'incroyable de ce moment ou encore sur l'alcoolique du district Haymitch sur les tripes que peut bien avoir Katniss.

Je ne voie pas ce qui aujourd'hui pourrait être pire ou encore quelle sensation pourrait être plus douloureuse que celle que je ressens à cet instant.

\- Peeta Meellark!

Je retire ce que je viens de dire…

* * *

 **Donnez votre avis bon ou mauvais tant qu'il est constructif :)**


End file.
